


airplane

by sorbetjin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drunken Kissing, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorbetjin/pseuds/sorbetjin
Summary: The moment Yoongi finds out Hoseok is moving to Italy, the gears start turning in his head. It takes him only two days to pack his bags and drag his friends along with him on a spontaneous trip across the world to finally confess to his long-time crush.Yoongi is a mess and an idiot blinded by love, and he might never get his money back from buying the wrong kind of flowers, but he's determined to get his man, at least.// sope fic with namjin on the side
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	airplane

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to commemorate the sope moment in the black swan choreography :') it really just reminded me why sope is my main ship istg,, hope you like it!

Yoongi sipped his too-bitter coffee, his eyes determined to not address the man before him.

“Hyung, you can’t avoid him forever, you know?” Namjoon said, sighing. He stabbed his fork into the mountain of spaghetti on his plate, twisting it so viciously, the sauce splattered across the pristine wooden table. Yoongi watched him pat it with a tissue with wary eyes. “You can’t just do reckless shit like dragging me to Italy only to chicken out at the very last minute.”

“I know.” Yoongi said gruffly. The cup clinked as he set it down. “By any chance, do you know what flowers he likes?”

“You think you can get rainbow ones?” Namjoon said through a mouthful of noodles.

He rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that a bit out of season? On _earth_? Lemme just hop into my closet and fuck off into Narnia--”

“Actually, yellow ones might be nice. He’s bright. Like sunflowers. Hyung, maybe ask this before you buy things? This isn’t helping anyone.”

Yoongi ignored him, pushing the small bouquet of orchids deeper into its paper bag. Acknowledging his glaring mistakes was not part of his vocabulary, no matter how many times his therapist called it ‘unhealthy’, whatever _that_ meant. “Sunflowers are fucking huge. I’m not lugging around the floral equivalent of a brontosaurus to impress a man at the cost of my own image. And my back. And my shoulders.”

“You know what? You should’ve just gotten him Supreme shit instead of flowers. Keep it on brand, you get me?”

“Yeah, but I’m not trying to be his _bro_.”

“In hindsight, you really should’ve done all this before he left for the job. Asking him out in Korea would’ve costed you less. _Hundreds_ less.”

“Don’t remind me.” He said miserably. His boarding pass peeking out of his bag was not helping his mood, either. “I’m just glad we know someone from a travelling agency who can easily hand out discounts.”

“You’re really exploiting my boyfriend so shamelessly, huh?”

“Technically, I’m exploiting his familial relations, but it’s okay. Jin-hyung knew our group was a package deal.” Yoongi said, shrugging. “And you can’t tell me he wasn’t excited when I suggested you two can use this chance as a romantic getaway.”

“Thanks…? I mean, we would’ve done it regardless.”

“I’m a charity case, be more sympathetic, Namjoon-ah.”

“You say that as if you hadn’t just bought those ugly-ass orchids for much more than necessary. I’m telling you-- that old lady? She’s a scamming bitch.” Jin interjected, joining them at their table. “Hear me out. Get him something else, just in case. Our Hobi is a sincere man, but he sure has expensive taste.”

“Aren’t you glad you’re dating someone cheap like me?”

“Your goddamn seventh-generation bonsai tree cost nearly a third of my salary. Shut up before I shear off their branches.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Namjoon gasped. “You know it took literally decades to shape it like that.”

“You’re right, I _won’t_. But just know the intent is there.”

While Namjoon and Jin bickered, Yoongi sat there silently, stared at his flowers wearily. All this thinking and stumbling over himself because his heart won’t act right wasn’t like him at all. “I’ll get him some sunglasses or something. He looks good in those.”

“You think he looks good in everything, Yoongi-hyung.”

Yoongi said nothing, getting up from his chair and making his way to the nearest optical store. Looking at all the designer brand glasses, he was glad he had some money saved up.

If Hoseok called him out on wasting all his money for him, he could just say _no pressure_ , it was just a gift because he had never bothered giving him one for any of his birthdays before.

As he watched his hard-earned money being shoved into the cash register, he wondered if he had ever gone this silly over anyone before. Sure, he never hesitated when it came to his friends, but it wasn’t like he was aiming for a relationship with them. Hoseok was a completely different case.

“You really got the sunflowers too, huh?” Namjoon said, bewildered when Yoongi rejoined them. “Wow, you _are_ serious about him.”

Yoongi poked his head up from behind the sunflowers. “Were you doubting me when I suddenly brought you all to a different country just to chase after him? I’m just asking to confirm.”

Jin gave him a crooked smile. “Anyway, it’s nearly time for his lesson to end. We should hurry to his apartment to surprise him.”

Later on, when Yoongi told their dongsaengs how much Hoseok had changed after just two days in Italy, nobody believed him. But he saw him with his own eyes. And so did Namjoon and Jin.

The moment Hoseok turned the corner, Yoongi’s jaw dropped. His hair was pushed back and tucked under a white cap, and he was wearing a very, very unbuttoned jacket. His shorts showed off his toned legs, his skin tan and golden underneath the Italian sun.

His eyes snapped up from his phone, his face instantly lighting up when he noticed them. “Yoongi-hyung? What are you doing here?!”

Yoongi couldn’t contain the smile that stretched across his face. He shoved the flowers into Hoseok’s hands. “We came to see you, idiot.” When Jin raised an eyebrow, Yoongi hastily added, “ _I_ came to see you. I just dragged them here.”

“Aw, you even got me flowers!” Hoseok exclaimed, pulling him into a sidehug. “These are so nice. I’m really thankful, hyung.”

“You won’t say you’re the real flower here, like you always do?” Namjoon asked teasingly.

“Oh God, I can’t. Yoongi-hyung always agrees with me so he’s no fun.” He was pouting, but his excitement shone through. His hands fumbled with the key, but eventually the door swung open.

Jin didn’t even wait for an invitation in and immediately headed straight to the living room. Hoseok just laughed, and and followed suit.

Yoongi awkwardly tapped him on the back. “I, uh, got you something else, too.”

“What is it?” Hoseok asked absent-mindedly, hands speedily working on filling up a vase with water. “Please tell me it’s spatulas. Or chopsticks, because I kinda forgot to bring those and it’s really hard to find them here. Like, you won’t even _believe_ , man.”

Yoongi exchanged panicked looks with Namjoon and Jin. Goddamnit, sunglasses can’t be used for cooking at all! What was he thinking?

Wait a minute.

Yoongi paused his self-deprecating train of thought. This was his chance. He cleared his throat, trying his best to keep his tone casual. “Now that you mention it, isn’t it _such_ a coincidence that we’re taking you out for dinner tonight? Then, you wouldn’t have to worry about your utensils.”

“Wow, you guys really do think about everything! I love you all.” Hoseok grinned, opening his arms wide. “Make yourself at home. I think I’ll take a shower first, is it cool with you guys to wait ten minutes?”

Namjoon nodded. “Yep, go ahead. We’re in no rush.”

Looking around, the place was as neat as he expected it to be. Hoseok had always been a clean freak, wanting everything to be organized and pleasing to the eyes. Of course, the beige walls and calm green shrubbery at the veranda was offset by the glaringly bright Supreme banner he hung on the wall. It just seemed like a not-so-gentle reminder that a hypebeast lived there. 

“You can’t tell me he had enough money to buy this many furniture all at once.” Namjoon whispered, admiring the wooden table.

“It’s probably pre-furnished. Maybe it’s a rental?” Jin suggested. He was checking out the kitchen area, whistling at the appliances. “Wow, I kind of expected him to settle in a more modern or contemporary apartment, with a vibe similar to his studio.”

Yoongi decided to tune out their conversation about real estate pricing and chose to focus on the depressingly large collection of brand-name shoes on the rack. Yoongi was told Hoseok was paid well for his dance classes.

Well enough that he decided to move away from all of them, apparently.

He couldn’t stop the bitterness rising in the back of his throat. He was very proud of Hoseok, of course. He had managed to achieve his lifelong dream at such a young age. But he supposed it was partly his fault, too. Hoseok had no reason _not_ to take up the offer. His mother had always encouraged him to pursue his passion. And he was surrounded by them-- friends who all understood when something was simply too good to pass up.

Expecting him to stay for a romance that never happened was selfish; _foolish_ , even.

Yoongi knew that, too. He would have done the same if he had been offered a producing spot at a large overseas company.

“I’m done,” Hoseok called out, stepping out from the bathroom.

Only a towel hung from his hips, and with how low they were, they really didn’t leave much to Yoongi’s imagination. He averted his eyes before he could end up staring at his abs, too. Namjoon gave him an amused look, but he had perfected his art of the poker face. Nobody was gonna catch him slipping, not even if they had an IQ of 148.

“Where are you guys staying at, anyway? A hotel?” Hoseok asked, pulling on a very, very sheer white button-up. What’s with him and revealing clothes, anyway? What is it about Italian air that was so different from Korea?

Yoongi stared at his friends. They hadn’t really thought about where they could crash. The moment they landed, Namjoon had started whining about eating an actual meal, so their priorities were not kept straight.

A devilish smirk crept onto Jin’s face.

 _Oh, no._ He had no idea what Jin was planning, but he knew that look. A scummy, scheming look.

“I kinda messed up on that part,” Jin started. “You see, I accidentally booked a room with a queen-sized bed. Me and Namjoon are more than happy about sharing a bed, but I don’t think Yoongi…”

Hoseok nodded solemnly. “Yeah, he won’t fit. With you two, it would be cramped enough already.”

“That’s not what I meant, but okay, let’s go with that.”

“You can just sleep over my place, hyung. I don’t mind.”

Yoongi bit his lip. “I’ll take the couch.”

Jin shot him a glare.

Hoseok looked horrified. “What? Hyung, no! I know you can curl up real small, but we can just share the bed. I think we can both fit in there.”

“You wouldn’t want to sleep with us, anyway.” Namjoon said slowly, emphasizing every word. “I mean, I snore _real_ loud, right Jin-hyung?”

“I can wear ear-plugs?” It came out more desperate than he intended, but he meant it.

“You fool, those earplugs are nothing against Namjoon’s snores.” Jin scoffed. “Trust me, I would know.”

With Hoseok, Namjoon and Jin effectively shutting down all his arguments, Yoongi ended up agreeing to share the bed with Hoseok.Naively, he thought Jin was done with his tricks for the day. What he didn’t know was that Jin had already planned to ditch them for some alone time with Namjoon during dinner, too.

“Is it just gonna be us two?” Hoseok chuckled, gesturing at the candle in between them with the end of his fork.

Yoongi almost couldn’t speak. Hoseok was one of the most handsome people he had ever met, and with it just being the two of them, sitting at a small table by the flowing river, their hair fluttering as the cool night breeze passed by them? The romantic in Yoongi was having a field day.

“I mean… I think we should just leave Namjoon and Jin-hyung to enjoy their date alone.” Yoongi said as he scanned the menu. He nearly gagged at the prices, but he swallowed his pride. “Besides, it’s nice to let it just be us sometimes, yeah?”

Hoseok beamed at him, and Yoongi wondered if he should just keep the shades for himself. As far as he was concerned, Hoseok’s smile was brighter than the sun itself. “So it’s like a double date, except we’ve separated, so now it’s just a normal date?”

He knew Hoseok was kidding, but Yoongi struggled to play it cool. “I guess. We’d make a pretty cute couple, huh?”

“We’d be cuter than Jin-hyung and Namjoon, definitely.” Hoseok’s eyes twinkled in the candlelight.

“Definitely.” Yoongi repeated quietly. He took a deep breath, his hand hovering above Hoseok’s. Now or never, right? “Listen, I--”

“What would you like to order?” A chirpy voice chimed in.

The god of comedy must be laughing at him from the heavens.

Yoongi sighed, retracting his hand. “We’d like to try the pepperoni pizza. Extra cheese. And some red wine for me, please.” He needed to calm his nerves. Jungkook had once told him that he was extremely loose-lipped while tipsy, so that might help. Or not.

“Hyung, I didn’t know your English had gotten so good!” Hoseok said, shoving him from across the table. “I’ll have sprite.”

Yoongi smiled bitterly as the drinks were placed before them.

That was what they were. Wine and sprite. Both gave you a buzz, but one of them clouded your mind and the other burned your tongue off. So different, but perhaps more alike than anyone would ever think to admit.

For a moment, Yoongi wondered if this was a bad analogy. Whatever, it sounded better in his head.

“You know, I got these for you.” Yoongi said as soon as he had finished taking a sip too many from his drink. He slid the package across the table, careful to avoid knocking over the can of sprite.

“You shouldn’t have,” Hoseok gasped in awe, pulling out the sunglasses. “These look cool! Aren’t these super popular with celebrities?”

“Try it,” Yoongi said, trying to ingrain the scene into his memories. He loved seeing Hoseok’s smile-- then again, it would be a bummer if he didn’t, because Hoseok smiled 90% of the time. Yoongi loved his serious and critical face when dancing, too, but his reasons for those definitely weren’t as pure.

Hoseok grinned at him. “How do I look?”

“Dashing,” Yoongi slurred, unconsciously reaching out. Hoseok’s hand felt warm underneath his.

“Thanks! You know, I think I--”

“I kind of want to kiss you now.” He whispered hoarsely.

“Huh?”

Yoongi leaned forward, his chair clattering behind him. Without a second thought, he pressed their lips together.

For a moment, Hoseok froze, and dread filled Yoongi. Then, he parted his lips, unsure-- and kissed back.

At that moment, Yoongi could barely register what was going on, his mind muddled by wine, his entire being drunk on the man he was kissing. Yoongi could taste the hint of mint toothpaste; inhale the slight scent of comfort and homeliness that always lingered around Hoseok; feel the warmth and spark spread from where Hoseok’s hand was touching his shoulder.

Yoongi forced himself to tear away, his face hot and his breathing heavy.

Hoseok looked up at him, his face filled with confusion, anxiety, uncertainty; torn apart by his own emotions. His hand trailed upwards, touching his lips in disbelief.

Yoongi waited-- waited for him to say something; anything. Even him screaming at him in horror would be better than this agonizing silence, where Yoongi was left to wonder if he would ever get to taste the sweetness of his lips ever again; feel the warmth of his breath against his tongue; hear their hearts beat as one.

But it was a moment too long, and it had passed. The silence was unbearable.

“I’m sorry.” Yoongi muttered, tears prickling his eyes.

Without waiting for a reply, he ran.

Min Yoongi, a young man in his early twenties, with the tips of his nose already sunburnt from the evening’s sun; his youthful face marred by tears; his lips covered in bittersweet honey, tore through the mingling crowd without a care in the world. He wanted to get away from it all-- away from Hoseok, away from the shocked faces of Jin and Namjoon when he had ran past them.

He gulped in a heavy breath, doubling over to calm himself down.

He was absolutely insane, wasn’t he? Rushing all the way to a country he barely knew anything about, throwing everything away for the boy he wasn’t brave enough to like just two days ago. Now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, looking absolutely ridiculous and wrecked, in a city built like a maze with winding streets and identical pale-stone buildings.

However, Yoongi prided himself in having half a braincell more than Kim Seokjin. He knew better than to attempt travel across an unfamiliar area unaided by the blessed creation known as GPS.

Except his dumbassery had reached astonishing levels. No matter how hard he patted his pockets, his phone wasn’t there.

He cursed under his breath. He must have left it on the table, getting too used to their age-old rule of no phones at the dinner table.

“Hyung!”

Yoongi jumped. Hoseok was coming at him full-speed, his face scrunched up from exhaustion. Reflexively, Yoongi whirled around and broke into a sprint.

He didn’t get very far when Hoseok’s thin fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged him backwards. Yoongi stumbled into Hoseok, and he instantly knew he was fucked. Before he could say anything, the other man slammed him against the wall, effectively trapping him in.

Yoongi let out a small squeak, eyes flitting around to look for an opening.

“Did you think you could outrun me?” Hoseok asked huskily, his chest heaving as he gasped in air. “Especially since you ran to god knows where. Hyung, you remember that I’m always the one leading our group whenever we go somewhere new, right?”

“Uh, I don’t recall.” Yoongi looked away, trying to wipe his tears discretely. Which didn’t really work because Hoseok was literally only inches away from him. “Can you like, let me go?”

“Not until I get the answers I need.” Hoseok tone was stern, not a trace of his usual smile on his face. He was far too close for comfort, and the primal part of Yoongi’s brain taunted him, daring him to just stand on his tip-toes and claim his lips again. Thankfully, he still had a bit of his sanity left.

“Ask away.” Yoongi mumbled. He was extremely aware of how much more intimidating Hoseok seemed in this position. Their height difference had never been very big, but Yoongi could feel the strain in his neck when he looked up.

“You know, it’s not really common courtesy to kiss someone and then just run away.” Hoseok laughter was tinged with darkness. “Hyung, you’re not playing with me, are you? Or are you just drunk out of your mind?”

Yoongi wondered if he could get away with lying, but Hoseok knew him well enough to call his bluff. He averted his gaze.

“...And if I say I was drunk?”

He must’ve said the wrong thing. Hoseok’s jaw clenched, and he pressed himself closer against Yoongi, his grip getting tighter around Yoongi’s wrist, enough to illicit a small moan of pain from his lips.

“You’re telling me you came all the way here, with flowers and gifts, and kiss me-- for nothing?” Hoseok said coldly. Then, his voice softened. “Hyung, why did you really come here? Or are you just going to lie again? Did our friendship not mean anything to you?”

Yoongi forced himself to meet his eyes. They were scary and dark and threatening, but there was a hint of sadness in it, and maybe even hope.

“It’s _because_ it meant too much that I couldn’t risk it.” He said quietly.

Hoseok said nothing, wordlessly searching his eyes.

“If you’re not gonna say anything, let me go. We can just pretend this never happened.” Yoongi murmured, breaking eye contact. It pained him to even suggest locking away the memory of their kiss, but his heart hurt and he didn’t want to drag this on any longer if it was going to be fruitless.

Hoseok watched his expression carefully. “…Do you trust me?”

“What?”

Without warning, Hoseok slid his hand over Yoongi’s eyes.

“What are you doing?” His heart was racing, and Hoseok’s grip was only getting more and more tight. He couldn’t see jack shit, and being in an isolated street scared him.

“I want to kiss you.”

Yoongi stilled, holding his breath. He didn’t dare say anything. His knees too weak; the air too warm; the sounds of distant chimes too loud. His parted lips felt naked and for the first time in his life, he felt exposed and defenceless.

Then, Hoseok kissed him, and the world melted away.

He could feel Hoseok’s heart pounding through the hand against his chest; his sweat-drenched shirt clinging to his skin. He could also feel his fingers touch the cold metal rim of the sunglasses Hoseok had hung from the collar of his shirt.

Yoongi let himself drown in the moment. Hoseok’s lips were soft and had a hint of sprite, but Yoongi didn’t mind. All that mattered was Hoseok was there, and he was kissing Yoongi.

Without sight, every little thing felt amplified.

Hoseok was certainly more aggressive in initiating kisses than Yoongi was. Where Yoongi had softly planted slow kisses, Hoseok returned by practically devouring him. He was messy and rough and overpowering-- Yoongi struggled to match his tempo, but it was the most exhilarating thing he had ever experienced.

“Fuck,” Yoongi whined, which only seemed to rile the other up more.

Hoseok bit his lower lip, tugging with his teeth. His tongue felt intimate as Yoongi hesitantly parted his lips wider.

When the kisses had grown too desperate and heated, he knew they needed to stop. He wound his fingers in Hoseok’s hair and tugged him off before he could lose his mind completely. “Wait, Hoseok-ah, stop. We need to talk.”

Hoseok licked his lips. “Hyung, you really shouldn’t be pulling my hair like that if you want me to stop.”

“First of all, didn’t you chase me to get me to talk?” Yoongi huffed. “Secondly, calm the fuck down you hormonal brat.”

“Ah, I kind of got sidetracked. Oops.” Hoseok leaned back, and Yoongi blinked as his blurry vision returned, but he noticed how Hoseok hadn’t let go of his wrist just yet. “You were just too cute with your eyes closed, panicking like that. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Listen,” Yoongi said, his voice wavering. He was sure his face must be a brilliant red by now. “I’m not doing this to seduce you for a quick fuck. I’m serious about liking you.”

Hoseok feigned a laugh. “Hyung, you must be pretty fucking dense, too. I wouldn’t kiss a man like that if I didn’t like them.”

“...I think I heard you wrong. Can you say that again? Sorry, must be the wine.”

Hoseok sighed. “Yoongi-hyung, I’m saying I want a committed relationship with you.”

Yoongi’s insides fluttered as soon as he heard that, but his heart dropped just as quickly. Hoseok was literally living halfway across the world. Plus, he was ridiculously busy with lessons, while Yoongi had the comfort of working from home. A long-distance relationship sounded like he was setting himself up for torture, wondering when he would ever get to see Hoseok in person.

Despite his fears, he found himself nodding. They could work something out. They were Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok, after all; geniuses in their fields. One could argue they lacked common sense, but that was a story for another time. “I- I’d like that.”

The smile Hoseok gave him was unlike anything he had seen before. It was all soft around the edges, filled with relief and comfort and all the sappy thoughts he was too embarrassed to say, knowing that there were no more doubts between them. A smile that only he knew about; a smile that was for him and him alone.

“Now, let’s go back. Namjoonie and Jin-hyung were worried sick. They said you were crying.”

“No, I wasn’t.” He said nonchalantly.

Yoongi barely recognized the stores and buildings he had ran past before. The world seemed much brighter with Hoseok beside him. Granted, it was all blurry before because he was tipsy and crying a fucking tsunami onto himself, but he would like to see only the positive sides, like his therapist told him to.

“Look at you, who do you think you’re fooling?” Hoseok laughed, messily wiping Yoongi’s tear-stained face with his thumb. “You’re so cute.”

“You really are a sadist, huh?”

“I just think my boyfriend is pretty, that’s all.”

“You think you’re gaining my forgiveness for shoving me by calling me cute? I’m pretty desensitised after years of you complimenting me, y’know.” He was lying, of course. Having Hoseok call him his boyfriend made him all jittery and giddy inside, but his poker face game was extra strong when it came to dealing with his antics.

Hoseok grinned, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “ You know, you’re really smart, but you can be pretty weird sometimes.”

“Weird? If anything, you’re the weird one here.” Yoongi scowled, remembering the day he came home to see Hoseok dragging a giant flower-shaped rug out from the elevator.

“No, I mean, I was just thinking,” Hoseok shrugged. “You came all the way to Italy to tell me you like me? Min Yoongi, you are the most dramatic man I’ve ever met. You could’ve just told me when we were literally living in the same apartment complex in Korea.”

“Yeah, but I was scared.” Yoongi admitted. “What if you ran away? What if you were disgusted? What if we stopped being friends?”

“You weren’t scared of me saying no?”

“When you’re a man in love with another man, that’s the least of your worries.”

Hoseok wrinkled his nose. “Honestly, at times like these, I wonder if you’re more dramatic than Jin-hyung.”

“You’re exaggerating, nobody can beat Jin-hyung. I mean, what sane person carries confetti around just so he could have a dramatic entrance whenever, wherever?”

“But you can’t tell me that you don’t think this isn’t overkill? The huge flowers. The expensive sunglasses. Heck, coming all the way here literally after two days of me leaving?’ Hoseok gave him an incredulous smile. “You couldn’t have just waited until I came back to Korea of something? I’m almost done teaching the choreography, anyway.”

Yoongi blinked. “I thought you were moving here permanently.”

“Hyung, I’m literally returning in like, five days, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, God.” Yoongi felt his throat dry up.

Hoseok stopped in his tracks, looking back at him. “Why? What’s up? Why are you so shocked?”

“But-but Jungkook told me you were moving here. For good. And that I’ll never see you again and I’ll never get the chance to tell you I like you so I should get off my ass and do something for once. I started packing as soon as I found out.”

Hoseok scoffed. “I can’t believe anyone would still trust Jungkook whilst knowing his track record of endless pranks, especially you. I guess I should’ve made sure you heard it from me. My bad.”

“Wait, am I the only one who didn’t know about this?” He demanded.

“Nah, I think I didn’t get to tell you and Namjoon only. You guys were working on a song or something at the time.”

Across the dining area, Yoongi could see Jin smiling sheepishly at him, trying his best to calm Namjoon down. He looked helplessly at the other customers while his boyfriend was chewing him out in a mixture of rapid-fire Korean and English curse words. Namjoon must’ve just found out, too. He rarely got angry, but one can imagine being forced to go on a 15 hour flight only for it to turn out to be a false alarm would cause even the most virtuous to snap.

They ignored Jin’s cry for help. He had obviously been compliant with Jungkook’s little prank if he had chosen not to warn Yoongi before flying off to Italy.

They sat back down at their table, their abandoned pizza already cold and forgotten.

“So,” Hoseok started, an expectant smile on his face. “What do you want to do when we get back to Korea? Should we go on our first date? Or does this count as the first?”

Yoongi gave him a sickly sweet smile. “Oh, I know what _I’m_ going to do.”

Jeon Jungkook was about to get the ass-beating of his life.


End file.
